A Day to Be Alone
by bulletproofweeks
Summary: James finally tells him, but what turmoil will ensue as Greg deals with his fear of change? House/Wilson Slash, Songfic with Plot, Complete
1. My Day

**This story was merely inspired by the song. It does have a plot and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Throughout the story, I use House and Wilson's first names. I hope this doesn't annoy anyone too much. I just found it fitting.**

**A Day to Be Alone** - One Less Reason

Chapter 1: My Day

James fingered through all his bills until he came across an envelope that was definitely out of place. It was lightly tinted pink and had "James" beautifully written on the front. He immediately recognized the handwriting as that of his ex-wife Julie. As soon as he realized this, he understood what the invitation would say inside. Against his better judgment, he opened the wedding invitation. He glanced it over once and dropped it back on the table.

He rested his elbows on the table, and held his head in his hands. He tried not to, but the letter had hit him harder then he would have ever expected. The result was tears.

_He said, "I wonder when it'll be my day_

_'Cause I'm not too far from breaking down_


	2. Screams Inside

Chapter 2: Screams Inside

After dwelling in self-pity for little over an hour, James decided to finally confront the cause of his grief. He knew this secret was killing him from the inside, but he was sure nothing would make it better, especially telling Greg. Actually, James was sure telling him would make it considerably worse, but he knew he had to tell him even if it meant risking and most likely losing their friendship.

The walk to the car and the drive to Greg's took almost no thought as he had done it a million times. Before he knew it, his car was parked on the street outside Greg's apartment. James' sorrowful, brown eyes looked up at the window as if it would be the last time he saw this place. He slowly got out of the car and then walked through the deep snow to the familiar apartment, 221B.

He finally waded through the snow and knocked politely on his best friend's door. He then pulled out his keys, anticipating Greg's response. "Use your key."

After letting himself in, he found Greg sprawled out on the sofa. His bright blue eyes were trained on the T.V. and he only glanced at James briefly to acknowledge his presence. He suddenly did a double take and sat up, his expression confused with a hint of concern in his eyes. "You've been crying." He said quietly. He attempted to hide the concern in his voice, but he failed miserably. James nodded slightly, seeing no point in denying the truth. "Well, you look fine physically, so I guess you weren't mugged, so… this has something to do with your _feelings_," Greg said the last word with disgust as if he needed to wipe his mouth out with soap. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your ex-wives?" He asked confidently, already knowing the answer.

"Sort of…" James replied, finally finding his voice, though it sounded weak and broken. He looked like a wreck. "Julie is getting married."

"You have to let her go already! No point in crying over _her_ of all people." Greg exclaimed, turning his eyes back to the T.V. He obviously hated Julie. Actually he openly hated all the ex-Wilson's. Well in truth, Greg hates almost everyone.

"No, I'm not crying over her…" James paused, shut his eyes and took the leap, "I-I'm crying over you." He managed to finally say. Greg turned to him, his eyes expressing utter confusion. It was rare to find something that puzzled Greg to this extent. For once, he couldn't connect the dots.

"What do I have to do with your ex-wives?" He asked curiously. James shifted uneasily, his eyes focused on the ground. He reluctantly made eye contact.

"When I saw that she was getting married again, I…began to wonder if I'd ever have the chance to remarry." He said.

"So…what's your point? Why would this have anything to do with me?" Greg asked, visibly frustrated at not knowing the answer already. James sighed and decided to press the matter past the point of no return.

"Greg…I love you." James said softly, but loud enough so that Greg would have no trouble hearing the confession. Greg just stared at James. "I-I've always…loved you…throughout all my marriages…I always and will always love you more than all my ex-wives combined…and…I want to be with you." Greg stared for a full minute before slowly turning back to the T.V. He reached out for the remote and turned it off before turning back to an anxious James.

"Get out." Greg said pitifully. His voice was weak, but his tone showed he meant it. Now it was James' turn to be shocked. He stared at Greg. "Get out. I need…I need to be alone." Greg continued. His voice lacked all usual sarcasm. James tried to understand what Greg's reaction was, but he couldn't identify it. The closest thing he could describe it as, was fear.

James wanted to yell at Greg and ask how he could do this to him, but he didn't. He wanted desperately to scream at the man for throwing him out without another word, but he simply couldn't and he had no idea why and how he was restraining his anger. Instead, he gave Greg a weak, sorrowful smile before proceeding out the door and into the evening. James had no idea where his relationship with Greg was headed. He could only hope that he wouldn't always feel this miserable.

_All I've got are screams inside_

_But somehow they come out in a smile_

_And I'm wondering if I'll always feel this way_


	3. Nights

Chapter 3: Nights

James returned to his hotel room. His emotional distress was starting to manifest itself physically. His head was throbbing unbearably. He wondered whether Greg's leg was hurting more.

Once he got to his hotel room, he tried to bury his worries about his friendship with Greg, but he simply couldn't put his thoughts to rest, so he laid down on his (hotel's) bed and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. His mind kept rewinding and replaying his confession to Greg over and over again. Each time, his mind would invent a different ending, which seemed to get worse and worse as the night progressed. James' brown eyes kept turning to the clock every once in awhile. _1:30, 2:20, 3:00, 3:15, 4:00…_ He knew he had to get to sleep, but his mind wouldn't stop racing. It actually began racing so fast that he began to feel nauseous. _I wonder whether Greg's still awake…_

* * *

Greg stared ahead, deep in thought. His apartment was completely silent. Even Steve McQueen knew better than to make a sound. It took about an hour for him to finally grasp what his friend had said. After that came the bigger problem of what he should do next. He gave up all hopes of getting to sleep. Even before his best friend professed his love for him, he'd had insomnia; therefore, he knew it would be impossible to get any shut-eye with this life altering confession hanging over his head. He stood up and searched for some alcohol. He normally kept sober on weekdays, but today definitely called for some hard liquor. He knew better than to get drunk, but he needed a little something to help him think. At least that was how he justified it.

Greg hated the way he threw James out, but he had no idea what else to do. He needed time and he hoped James understood that.

_Tell me about those nights you stayed awake_


	4. Days

Chapter 4: Days

Greg approached everything logically. He always felt better knowing there was a right and wrong answer, but this newest problem had no right or wrong answer. He couldn't afford to lose his only friend, but he wasn't sure whether he felt anything for the other man romantically. Greg always thought James was attractive, but he never considered himself in love with him. James was the only constant in his life that wouldn't leave no matter how hard he pushed and he knew that this…revelation…was the one thing that could tear their relationship apart for good. He couldn't let that happen, but he wasn't sure if he knew how to stop it.

His mind kept tossing around ideas until his alarm clock went off. 8:00… He was shocked that time had passed so fast. He was tempted to call in sick, but decided against it if only to placate Cuddy…and James for that matter, who would most likely see his illness as avoidance.

Suddenly, Greg felt his anger rise. If James had never told him, none of this would be happening. If he could have just kept his mouth shut, their friendship wouldn't have to change. Greg stood up and changed quickly. He had never been so quick to go to work, but he had to see James. _That bastard James…_

_Tell me about those days you hated me_


	5. Die Alone

Chapter 5: Die Alone

Greg made it to his office without seeing him and he was actually relieved. He was still mad at him, but he wasn't sure he was willing to face him…at least not yet. He limped into the conference room to find all his ducklings present. Cameron was reading over a file, Foreman was reading a magazine, and Chase was doing another crossword puzzle. "What do we have?" Greg asked wearily. Unfortunately, his voice lacked all authority and was enough to raise suspicions. All three looked at him with surprise. They had never heard him sound so weak, except maybe when he was detoxing.

Apparently his appearance didn't help because Cameron immediately voiced her concern, "are you okay?"

"You look like hell." Chase added. He regretted that comment after seeing Greg's death glare.

"I'm fine. Now do we have a patient or not?" He responded roughly. His answer satisfied Chase and Foreman, but Cameron was relentless.

"You don't sound fine and you look like you didn't sleep last night. What's wrong?" She asked with sympathetic eyes. It was moments like these that made Greg question why he had ever hired her.

"Who are you? Doctor Phil? Stay out of my business for once and interfere with the patient's personal life instead." Greg said sarcastically, his eyes dark with hostility. Cameron finally took her cue to shut up and start the differential diagnosis, but before she could say anything, James walked in. Greg cursed the impeccable timing. "I'm busy, James. Can't this wait?" Greg snarled hatefully. James was taken back for a second before his expression reflected that of Greg's. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened.

"Wow no one deals with their emotions like you do," he countered, "and no it can't wait. We need to talk." He continued steadily. He was trying his best to contain his anger.

"I have a patient and I doubt our little talk takes priority over saving a life, so get out." He ordered just as he had the night before. He extended his finger to the door, proving his seriousness. James wasn't surprised this time.

"Very mature, Greg," James sneered sarcastically. "You're not actually going to try and avoid me forever, are you?" Greg noticed the tinge of hurt in his eyes, but he granted no mercy.

"I can try. Now get out!" Greg practically yelled. James glanced briefly at the room's occupants and their shocked faces before turning angrily and walking out the door. He slammed the glass door behind him, nearly shattering the glass.

_Tell me how you'd rather die alone_

_Than be stuck here with me_


	6. Long Way Home

Chapter 6: Long Way Home

The fight was heard all the way down the hall and aroused the attention of anyone walking by. Alas, the glass office was almost like a fishbowl with a good number of nurses and doctors watching curiously as the two department head's tempers unraveled. Everyone backed away as James stormed out of the room and down the hall. The hospital staff was shocked: first at Greg's brutality towards James and then at James' hostility. Gregory House had always had the reputation of being a self-centered, brilliant misanthropist, but along with that reputation came the fact that James Wilson was always above it all. James could say anything to Greg and get away with it and no matter what, Greg always kept him around. Sure, Greg and James fought frequently, but never like this. It was not uncommon for Greg to lose his temper, but James was another person entirely. No one had ever seen the oncologist angry, especially to this intensity.

Among the shocked bystanders was the Dean of Medicine. Cuddy quickly intercepted James on his route to his office. "What the hell is going on?" She asked angrily. Hatred still gleamed in his eyes. All the on-lookers focused their attention on the newest batch of gossip.

"Go ask him. I have enough to deal with without you being in my face." He snarled while rudely pushing past Cuddy. Needless to say, this only surprised her more. She stood staring ahead, not giving the oncologist a second glance. He had never said anything like that to her. It was completely out of character, but she knew that Greg had that unique ability to bring out the best in people. She knew that she would get more out of Greg, so Cuddy ignored the audience that was now surrounding diagnostics and entered the conference room.

Greg was leaning his head against the white board while the other three doctors sat quietly, fearing the wrath of the mighty cane-wielder. "Oh what do you know, I was right. Devil woman's here." He said enthusiastically, but he kept his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against the white board's metal frame.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked calmly. She knew better than to push him, especially after her harsh encounter with Dr. Wilson.

"If it was any of your business I would have told you." Greg responded gruffly. Cuddy sighed. She knew that it was hopeless. They weren't going to tell her what was wrong, at least not yet.

"Take the rest of the day off," she ordered, "and come back tomorrow with this mess behind you. Is that understood?" She expected him to protest or yell at her, but he didn't.

"Trust me, this can't be resolved that easily." Greg said with a sigh. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. His blue eyes were desperate and vulnerable. Her eyes widened. This wasn't one of their normal feuds. Cuddy wanted to offer her help, but she knew Greg wasn't going to accept it anyways.

"Just…take the day off." She said with a light smile.

"Yay! I love vacations!" Greg exclaimed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He recovered quickly from his brief slip of vulnerability and he seemed grateful that Cuddy hadn't used it to her advantage. Cuddy recognized this and gave another small smile before leaving diagnostics. Luckily traffic had resumed in the hallway, but she knew it would still be awhile before things returned to normal between Greg and James. If they did, she added sadly.

Greg didn't say anything to anyone when he left the hospital. He left his dumbfounded colleagues to solve the medical mystery themselves. He didn't dare go near James nor did he want to.

It was a short walk to the handicap parking space where his motorcycle sat idly in the snow. Normally he would have brought his car in this weather, but this morning he was so angry he chose his motorbike. He always felt free with his motorcycle. It took him a long time to accept his physical limitations after the surgery and his motorcycle allowed him to break these limitations.

He secured his helmet on his head before turning on the vehicle. It was starting to snow again. On a normal day, Greg would have asked James for a ride home, but he knew that was impossible after their last fight. In his hurry, he didn't notice the pair of brown eyes watching him from one of the second floor windows.

As Greg left the parking lot he decided to travel the long way home if only to allow his mind some time to think. The roads were deserted because very few people risked travel in this weather at this time of day. Despite the horrid driving conditions, Greg, preoccupied with the idea of his guy friend being in love with him, revved his engine as he drove down a small residential street. It wasn't long before he hit an ice patch and skidded into a tree.

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you took the long way home_


	7. You Could Never

Chapter 7: You Could Never

Luckily, a large pile of snow at the base of the tree muffled the impact, but the crash was enough to bang up the diagnostician pretty good. Before he knew it, he had been thrown from the bike and was lying on the sidewalk. Greg immediately grabbed at his crippled leg, which hurt like someone was stabbing it multiple times. Of course, we're not going go into how Greg knew what that would feel like, but instead we'll continue on to his other injuries. He quickly assessed that he had bruised a few ribs, his chin had a bloody gash, and that his wrist had been cut up a bit, but he was relieved when he found his bike wasn't really damaged. As soon as he removed his helmet, he recognized the throbbing in his head as a raging concussion, but his other injuries were nothing compared to the pain radiating from his leg. He stayed in an upright position, despite his body's protest, and reached his hand into his pocket in search of his Vicodin. He also grabbed his cell phone, but his pain meds were still priority number one. Once the meds subdued the pain Greg felt up to calling for help.

He didn't want to call the police or the ambulance because, as a doctor, he knew his injuries weren't life threatening and seeing as there were no other victims, the police were also ruled out. He considered calling Cuddy, but he knew she would make a big a deal out of this and would somehow forbid him from riding his motorcycle ever again. That left only one other person he could trust. James. After all, his was the only number he knew by heart, so he called.

He heard the phone ring a couple of times. Greg knew James had his phone on and with him, but he also knew his phone had caller ID. He could just imagine James debating whether to answer or not. Greg was relieved when his friend finally answered.

"What, House?" James said, using his last name again. So much for a first-name basis…James had finally forced Greg to start calling him by his first name and now the move actually made sense to Greg. James had been trying to move their relationship forward for weeks. His voice was irritable and angry, but Greg knew what he said next would change that.

"Can you give me a ride?" He asked casually. James paused. Greg knew that James had furrowed his bushy eyebrows in confusion.

"But you already left." He stated, all anger gone from his voice.

"Um…yeah…about that…remember when you said two-wheeled vehicles that travel 150 miles an hour don't really go well with crippled, irresponsible, drug addicts…um, well…you may have been right…" Greg recalled his friend's concerns when he first bought the bike…with James' money.

"Greg, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. His emotions changed dramatically. "Where are you?" He rushed. Greg could hear James rummaging through his desk in search for his keys. Greg smiled a bit. Even after all the turmoil, James was still there for him…not to be sappy or anything.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. I'm on," Greg turned painfully so he could see the street sign, "Westbrook Lane. I'm the cripple on the sidewalk." He added playfully, so that James would realize he was okay.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have called." James continued anxiously. By now Greg could hear him grabbing his jacket and leaving his office. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Just don't crash because you're my only back-up." Greg replied. He somehow knew James had smiled at the last part.

When James said he would be fast, he meant it. It felt like only five minutes had passed when James pulled up and jumped out of the car. Greg realized how bad he must've looked when James paused a foot away and stared at him, his eyes brimming with concern.

"Damn, Greg. Did you jump a cliff?" He asked kneeling down beside him so that he could address his head wound. The oncologist, of course, brought along a first aid kit on the probable chance that Greg had lied about the extent of his injuries.

"No, but a tree appeared in the middle of the road!" Greg exaggerated. When James pressed a bandage onto the gash on his chin, he grimaced in pain. "I'm guessing you were a boy scout growing up." He joked. James shook his head.

"No I wasn't, but I know for a fact that you were." Greg's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?"

"I had a chat with your mom. Trust me, I have all kinds of blackmail on you." He laughed a little, turning his attention to Greg's wrist.

"You talked to my mother?" Greg asked incredulously.

"You talked to mine! Except the difference is, your mom actually likes me!" He continued playfully although it was the truth. Mrs. Wilson was not too fond of Dr. House and she had no trouble expressing her strong dislike of the man. "You know, she also told me-" James continued until Greg interrupted.

"Shut up, shut up! I don't want to know what you know! She has a vivid imagination!" Greg replied. James could only laugh.

"So…does it hurt anywhere else?" James asked, concern returning to his eyes.

"My leg hurts like hell, but then again, it always does." He grimaced as James attempted to help him up off the sidewalk. "I have a vengeful concussion, a bloody wrist, and a couple bruised ribs, but besides that I feel like I could party like it's 1995." He joked as he leaned heavily on James.

"I don't think you should party for awhile…and we should go to the hospital and get a sling for that wrist."

"I have a sling at home from the last time I screwed up my arm and I'm sure you can achieve something as simple as stitches."

"Hey, watch it, punk. I can always drop you." James warned.

"You wouldn't!" Greg whined.

"I might. I'm full of surprises, remember?" As soon as he said it, James regretted the comment because it was obvious what surprise Greg's mind had jumped to. Their familiar banter ended as Greg's mind returned to the realization that their friendship was at a turning point. Greg had to decide whether he wanted to be more than friends with James or whether they should go their separate ways. He knew there was no middle ground. Their conversation dissolved into an awkward silence as James walked around to the driver's seat.

The silence continued the whole way home. Greg just looked out the window wearily. The sleep deprivation was starting to affect him. It was also visible on James' face, but he had the good nature not to fall asleep while driving.

James helped Greg into his apartment without saying a word. Greg was semiconscious as he was lead to the bedroom. He opened his eyes slightly as James laid him down on his bed. James sat down on the edge, staring down at him.

"Don't roll onto your wrist. It stopped bleeding for now, so I'll stitch it up after you've slept for awhile." James realized that Greg hadn't slept all night and he knew why. Greg opened his eyes slightly so he could see the worried oncologist.

"Sorta surprised you answered the phone. You were really pissed at me." Greg managed sleepily.

"I love you, remember?" James said with a soft smile as he leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "One fight isn't about to change that." Greg stared up at him, still surprised by the gesture. He wasn't used to his best friend being so…affectionate. The gesture was comforting in a way, but it also showed how serious James was. If Greg rejected him, their friendship would be as good as gone. James touched his hand lightly before turning to leave. Greg watched him go and kept his eyes trained on the door after he left. He wanted him to come back.

_But baby, you could never love you, like me_


	8. Smiling Face

Chapter 8: Smiling Face

Greg slowly opened his eyes. Light was still shining in through the window, so he must not have slept too long, but it was still better than nothing. He looked down at his wrist and realized it was already stitched up with a sling sitting beside it. This made Greg smile. He grabbed the sling and managed to get it around his neck after a five-minute struggle.

He sat up and slowly maneuvered his right leg onto the floor. Greg then noticed his cane leaning against the night table along with his pills. This intrigued Greg. He distinctly remembered leaving his cane at the accident site. That meant James must've driven back down there to retrieve it. Greg smiled at this too. He grabbed the stick and took his dose of Vicodin. He finally stood up and made his way slowly down the hall. The apartment was silent and for a brief moment, Greg feared that James had left, but his fears were replaced with relief when he found the exhausted oncologist passed out on the sofa with the T.V. muted. His shirt was smeared with Greg's blood and his hair was a complete mess. Greg also noticed that the man had taken the liberty to take his shoes off and remove his tie. He looked right at home on Greg's couch. A thoughtful, genuine smile graced his lips as he stared down at James.

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror you'll see your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me_


	9. You're Gonna See

Chapter 9: You're Gonna See

James opened his eyes as if sensing his presence. Greg kept the smile on his face as he moved to the armchair. "Hey." James said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey." Greg replied.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked curiously.

"The cane." Greg lied. "You went back for it." James nodded drearily.

"Yeah, they had to tow your motorcycle, but lucky for you, it's barely scratched." James said. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of Greg riding that thing anymore, but he knew he would never win.

"Thanks," Greg said truthfully. He directed it toward the act of retrieving the cane, but James recognized the true meaning behind it. _Thanks for everything._ James smiled.

"No problem. Just don't crash that thing again! You scared me to death." He replied still maintaining his smile. Greg looked backed at him and realized there was more he wanted to say.

"We can have that talk now." Greg offered. James nodded lightly, the smile disappearing from his face. He looked down and then up again before starting.

"We both…handled this wrong. You probably shouldn't have been so ill tempered and…well, I should've understood not to push after dropping the bomb like that, so…I'm sorry for that." He waited for Greg's reaction, but he made no protest and simply nodded in agreement. James then continued, "I really do love you and I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you…I just need to know if you feel anything for me and if you're willing to give this a shot." He said quietly, his eyes desperate and pleading. Greg wasn't sure what to say.

"I-I don't know," he stated simply. His eyes reflected the truth behind his answer. "I know I want you to stay. I want to give anything for you to stay and…I love you, but I never considered us anything more than best friends." James nodded in understanding though his eyes looked hurt. "It's not a little request. You want us to be lovers and I'm just…you've had time to think about this and…I haven't. I had no idea what to say when you told me so I kicked you out…I just need some time alone…to think about this." Greg finally finished.

"Okay." James said reluctantly, while getting to his feet. "You'll tell me when you have an answer, right?" Greg nodded. James gave a weak, hopeful smile before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Before he left, he turned back briefly, "call me if you need a ride anywhere." He nodded again and then James left.

As soon as he left the room, James leaned against the door, deep in thought. What Greg had said made him hopeful, but he also prepared himself for disappointment. James knew that they belonged together and he just needed Greg to realize that.

_One day you're gonna see things my way_


	10. I Can't Breathe

Chapter 10: I Can't Breathe

Both doctors were up most of the night fretting over what tomorrow would bring and when tomorrow finally came, Greg called James to ask for a ride to work. He, of course, agreed and showed up at Greg's apartment soon after. They exchanged few words during their ride to work, mostly consisting of 'how are you' and 'I'm better.' When they got to work, James went ahead of Greg and for once, they rode the elevator separately. They both were melancholy as they arrived in their offices earlier than usual. The ducklings were shocked by their boss's prompt arrival and even more by his unwillingness to talk or even insult them.

They were not the only ones to notice the change in routine. Everyone in the hospital was gossiping about the two while their closer friends were simply concerned, including the Dean of Medicine. She was glad the two weren't verbally fighting, but it was unsettling to see Greg alone at a table in the cafeteria.

Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy all sat at a table together discussing their friends' depressions. They tried to remain inconspicuous as they watched Greg pick at his fries, his head resting on his hand. The four doctors wondered endlessly what had happened yesterday especially concerning his bandaged chin and arm. Cuddy had even offered another day off, but he insisted he was fine. In truth, he hadn't said much of anything today and anything he did say lacked any sarcasm, wit, or even feeling. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Has he said anything to you guys?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

"Besides good morning? No." Cameron replied. Concern was etched on her face.

"Do any of you guys know what happened to his chin and wrist?" Cuddy asked. There were several rumors going round about how James lost his temper and beat up Greg, but their friends knew better than to believe them.

"He wouldn't tell us." Foreman answered.

"At least they're not yelling at each other. I even heard they drove in together-" Chase stopped talking when he saw James enter the cafeteria, a CT scan in his hand. He walked straight to Greg and stopped by his table. He looked down and shifted awkwardly as Greg turned to look at him. He seemed to be waiting for permission to speak and he got it when Greg extended his good arm for the scan. James handed it to him, but didn't sit down.

"I needed a consult. I would've gone elsewhere, but I couldn't find another nephrologist." He said quietly. Greg nodded and examined the scan.

"I think you're right. It looks like cancer." Greg said, returning the scan.

"Okay." James looked around the cafeteria and recognized the party of four. "You are aware you're being watched, right?" He asked. To prove it, Greg turned to Cuddy and the gang and gave them an overly enthusiastic wave. His face then fell and returned to James.

"Did you hear the most recent rumor about us?" Greg asked with a weak smile.

"The one where I beat you up. It's actually believable." He said with a small laugh.

"Hey! I may be a cripple, but I could take you on with a hand behind my back." Greg laughed a little.

"I'd love to see you try." James challenged. The joke didn't last long until the awkward silence returned. "I'd better go back now." James said, confirming that Greg wanted him to leave.

"See ya later." Greg said, returning to his food. James tried to hide the hurt, but it was impossible. Greg must've known it was coming because he avoided James' face.

"Okay. See ya." He said before leaving the cafeteria.

The conversation returned between their four colleagues. "It looks like whatever is going on, it was actually Wilson's fault." Foreman stated. "Maybe he really did beat House up." As far as they knew, Greg was the cause of all their fights, so it was a strange phenomenon for it to be James' fault.

Meanwhile, James returned to his office and his sack lunch. He sat down sadly, not wanting to eat alone, but not sure who to go to. He knew the man had cancer. He just needed an excuse to see Greg. This separation was already driving him insane, but he knew Greg needed time alone to think. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could bare not seeing him.

_You gave me so much room that I can't breathe_


	11. Pictures of You

Chapter 11: Pictures of You

The rest of the day was quiet for both of them. They didn't see each other until Greg walked into James' office to ask for a ride home. The drive was silent as both men were deep in thought. It wasn't long before James pulled up to Greg's apartment building.

"Do you need any help?" James asked hopefully. Greg shook his head and limped to his apartment alone. When he turned back around, James was already gone. He looked down sadly and entered his empty apartment.

James returned to his hotel room, but instead of turning on the T.V., he decided to reminisce. He dug through his suitcase until he found his favorite photo album. It was old and torn unlike his other albums, which were new, neat, and labeled. This one had no need to be labeled because there were only two people in it that actually mattered: him and Greg. This one was older than the others devoted to his ex-wives because he had started it around fifteen years ago, five years after he met Greg and long before he met his first wife. Needless to say, this album meant so much more to him.

James sat on his bed and looked through the pictures. Most of the photos were bad as in unfocused, too close, too far, too light, or too dark, but then there were some that were simply amazing.

His favorite photo was when he caught a younger version of Greg on camera with a genuine smile. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for him to get a picture. James remembered how his face changed after he had taken the photo. At that time, Greg could run and, man, could he run fast. He tackled James to the ground and tried to destroy the camera claiming the photo would damage his reputation. James smiled at the memory.

_And all I've got are pictures of you_

_There was nothing before and I started with you_

_For some reason it's supposed to be that way_


	12. In the Mirror

Chapter 12: In the Mirror

Greg sat on his couch, replaying the events of the past three days over and over in his head. He had no idea what to do.

_Tell me about those nights you stayed awake_

_Tell me about those days you hated me_

_Tell me how you'd rather die alone_

_Than be stuck here with me_

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you just took the long way home_

_But baby, you could never love you, like me_

Greg stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his blue eyes looked dull and weary. Actually everything about him reflected his exhaustion. He looked almost ten years older and his expression was that of misery.

He'd spent the whole day alone, thinking about James, and it'd been one of the worst days of his life. It even ranked up there with Stacy leaving and the infarction. The idea of James leaving was seemingly worse then both events combined. Suddenly, Greg realized just how important James was to him.

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror you'll see your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me_


	13. We Made It Hurt

Chapter 13: We Made It Hurt

"James. Can you come over?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." James tried to hide his excitement and remind himself that it could just as easily be the end of their friendship. "Did you-" James stopped talking when he realized that Greg had hung up. Is that a good sign? He stared at the phone for a moment before grabbing his coat.

Greg had returned to his seat on the coach when he heard James' familiar knock. "Use your key." He said.

James was reminded of when he first professed his love to Greg. It felt like so long ago, but it had been little more than two days ago. He walked in and sat down in the armchair across from Greg. James was visibly shaky from his excess adrenaline and he had trouble sitting still. "What's up?" He asked casually, although his disheveled appearance showed his anxiety.

"I've been thinking." Greg matched his casual tone.

"And?" James asked anxiously. Greg looked down before meeting his gaze again.

"We really screwed this up…I-I hated you for telling me." Greg looked up at James' face to study his reaction. He seemed disappointed, but Greg wasn't finished. "I didn't want things to change because I liked the way things were and…I was scared that if things did change between us then eventually this would all fall apart," Greg paused briefly and turned his eyes to the floor, "I push people away because I don't know how to deal when they're gone. If you leave than I'm not sure how I'll make it. I'm saying this sincerely. I can't afford to lose you." Greg finally looked up to see how James was taking this. His mind seemed to be working a mile a minute to interpret what he was trying to say. "My point is that you're the only person who I haven't managed to push away, despite my best efforts. Somehow you always come back and I have no idea why. I'm really not worth it, but you seem to think so and…I guess what I'm trying to say is that if that isn't love…I'm not sure what is. I want to try and make this work…and I love you." Greg said with a brilliant smile. He seemed out of character, but this new side, though rare, intrigued James. His eyes brightened as he returned the smile.

_If I could shrink it down and put it in your hands_

_We made it hurt so much I can't forget the past_

**There is one more chapter after this, so stay tuned and please review!**


	14. You Know It'll Always Be Me

Chapter 14: You Know It'll Always Be Me

"You're worth it," He whispered, leaning forward, so that they were only inches apart.

"So…what do we do now? I haven't actually had a girlfriend…or boyfriend…in awhile…" Greg asked anxiously. He felt vulnerable and that feeling made him nervous as hell. "After all, you're the expert on this stuff, panty-peeler." His smile didn't fade, but James sensed the diagnostician's edginess.

_Just tell me what to say, show me what to do_

_Then I could forgive me and I would forgive you_

"Seeing as you're about to have an anxiety attack, I think we'll take this slow," James reassured Greg by reaching out his hand to touch his arm. Greg laughed a little.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just sorta," James whispered thoughtfully, "First, I'm going to kiss you. Second, I'm going to watch the L word with you. Third, I'm not sleeping on the couch." Greg's smile widened and his eyes sparkled.

James took the dive, leaned forward, and kissed him. He'd longed to do it for a long time and it was everything he had expected. The kiss was soft and tender and James was slightly surprised when Greg kissed back. At some point, James had moved to the sofa and was practically on top of his friend. Their smiles never left their faces. Suddenly, Greg broke away and stared up at James.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"I bet this isn't what Cuddy and them expected. Could you imagine their faces?" Greg said smugly. He enjoyed messing with people.

"I look forward to seeing them tomorrow when you tell them." Apparently James did too. Greg initiated the kiss this time and both of them were in complete bliss until Greg reluctantly pulled away again.

"I'm just going to say this straight out. It's been a real joy making out with you, James, but I'm exhausted. I'm not sure about you, but I haven't been able to sleep for the past two days, so can we skip the L Word, continue this tomorrow, and head off?" He asked wearily. "I'll let you pick your side of the bed." Greg offered. James pretended to ponder his options, exhaustion evident on his face.

"It's probably a good idea." James said, carefully moving off the sofa while avoiding Greg's leg. As soon as he was on his feet, he offered his friend a hand. Greg accepted it with his good hand and together they made their way to the bedroom. Both men collapsed on the bed, too tired to change out of their clothes. They turned to face each other, barely any space between them. James reached out and placed his hand on Greg's hip and in response Greg traced the contours of James' face with his fingers. Both men were fading fast, but not without a last word.

"Greg?"

"Yes, James?"

"Do you want to be my date to Julie's wedding?"

James could barely make out Greg's smile in the darkness.

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you took the long way home_

_But baby, you could never love you, like me_

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror you'll have your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me_

_You know it'll always be me_

**_Fin_**


End file.
